What really happened in highschool
by macy1998
Summary: The title says it all. What happened between Will and Brian in highschool.


Will Shuster didn't know what he just got himself into. First he was having a sing-off with Brian then he was out of breath and his face was bright pink. "Why did you do that?"

Brian sticks his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "I don't know."

Will fixed himself up then steeped away from Brian. "Why did you come here?"

Brian smiled "Why did you end it with me in high school?"

Will looked down then back up. "I asked you first."

"I heard that you were married still with Terri and you were having a baby." Brian said looking down.

"Yeah I am so why don't you just leave. I mean the only reason you came here was to piss me off."

"Come on Will you know that's not why I came back." Brian stepped closer.

Will looks away "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brian chuckles "You know exactly what I'm talking about Shuster. I'm talking about in high school when we were-"

"Shut up!" Will yelled "What happened in high school was...was." He couldn't bring himself to say the words mistake. He took a deep breath. "Look Brian I'm really sorry but I'm married and I'm having a baby, I'm happy."

Brian scoffs "Who do you think you're talking to Will. It's me the only person that can read you like a book and I know you're not happy."

"You don't know anything alright. I am happy with Terri." Will pointed out.

"Really or is the only reason you still with her is because of the baby." Brian says.

"That's not true!" Will yells going up to Brian's face.

"Really so if you guys weren't having that baby would you still be with her." Brian asks.

"Yes!" Will yelled.

Brain took the opportunity and kisses Will. After a minute Will pulls back. Brian looked down. "What happened between us in high school Will? We use to tell each other everything."

Will stepped back from Brian. "It didn't mean anything."

Brian wipes his face. "Then why did you tell me that you loved me?"

Will doesn't say anything. "Will you just please just leave?"

Brian stats playing with the ring around his finger. "I guess this was meaningless then." He pulled it off and sat it on one of the speakers before leaving.

Will walks over to the speaker and picks up the ring. When he touched it reminded him of the night he gave it to him.

Flashback

High school Years ago

Will and Brian just got finish making love for the thousand time. Will slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake up his sleeping secret lover and went to the bathroom. When he got back Brian was on his stomach with his hands under his head and he was smiling. "Did I wake you?" Will said.

"You were my pillow Shuster." He said groggy.

Will sat next to him. "I'm sorry that we have to keep hiding Brian."

Brain just smiled. "I hate it but I'd rather have you sometimes then not at all."

Will leans down and kisses him. "I don't deserve you."

Brian laughs "Don't be silly."

Will smiled. "I have something for you." he pulled a ring of his finger. "My grandfather gave this to my dad and he gave it to me. He told me to give it to my soul mate when I meet him."

Brain sits up "Don't you mean her as in Terri?"

Will shook his head. "No I mean you."

"What?" Brian said.

"I love you and I promise you that one day we will be together." Will said as he put the ring on Brian's finger.

Brian pulls back his hand and rubs the side of Wills' face. "I love you too William."

End of Flashback

Will placed the ring on his finger and left. When he got home that night he wasn't prepared for what happened next. She wasn't pregnant; his wife for years wasn't pregnant.

Brian was watching TV on his couch when someone knocked on his door so he goes to answer it. Will was standing there soak and wet. "Will why are you here, soak and wet?"

"She lied to me." Will says silently. Then he burst out laughing. "All this time she's been lying to me and you know what I'm not mad or sad I'm happy."

Brian sighed "You're drunk."

Will points his finger. "Yeah...um...No...I'm not drink." he stared laughing. "I mean drunk."

Brian reached out and stayed him. "Come on"

"You were right you know. I never really loved her, not even in high school. The reason I never said anything was because I didn't want to my life to change and if I came out I would have lost everything."

Brian carries him to his bedroom and lays him on the bed. "You wouldn't have lost me."

Will smiled "I know but the trust is I never stopped loving you."

Brian didn't respond he just put him under the covers. "We'll talk about it when you're not wasted." He didn't get a change to finish before Will was snoring.

Brian went back to his couch and thought about what just happened. Sure Will was drunk but he knew he meant every word. He decided to sleep on it.

The next morning Brian woke up and saw Will sitting on the floor watching TV. "I'm sorry about what happened with Terri."

Will sighed "I meant what I said last night Brian and You were right I was only staying with her because of the baby but now that there is no baby we can be together."

"Will you're still married and it wouldn't be right and besides I'm still mad at you."

Will gasps "What why?"

"Because how you ended it with me in high school and because of what you said." Brian said sadly.

Will spins the ring around his finger. "You know I didn't mean that."

"I know but it still hurt when you said it." Brian sat up.

Will got up and sat next to him. "So what do we do now?"

Brian shrugs "I don't know but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Will smiled over at his former lover. "Thank you."

Brian playfully pushes him. "Don't worry about it alright. For now we're just two friends helping each other out." He held out his hand. "Deal"

Will shook his hand "Deal" he gets up and clears his throat. "Well do you mind giving me a ride to my house so I can get my stuff and car?"

"What's wrong with your legs Shuster?" Brian joked "I'm kidding come on lets go."

Hours later all of Will's stuff was now at Brian's house.

Bryan was watching TV when Will plopped next to him. "Hey um I know we're not together or anything anymore but-" he pulls the ring off his finger. "This belongs to you because like it or not you're my true soul mate and I love you. So will you please put this back on your finger."

Brian smiled and takes the ring from Will. He put the ring back on his finger. "By the way I wouldn't mind if I was your soul mate."

Will smiled "So is this a new start for us."

"No more lies, secrets or hiding." Brian says looking away from Will.

Will takes Brian's hand. "No more I promise." he rest his forehead against Brian's "So is it okay if I kiss you now?"

Brian chuckled "You don't need to ask to kiss your boyfriend."

Will smiled and closes the distance between them and in that moment they knew that they were soul mates and no one would change that. Now they had each other and that's all that mattered to them.

A/N forgive my mistakes


End file.
